


Smart Enough

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did you take the Mensa test if you weren’t going to join?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Enough

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #154 "test"

“Okay,” said Rodney, as soon as the door to John’s quarters had closed behind him. “There’s something I have to know.”

John looked up from his golfing magazine. “Isn’t that kind of your thing, as a scientist? That you want to know everything?”

“Yes, very funny,” Rodney deadpanned. “Now, why did you take the Mensa test if you weren’t going to join?”

“Seriously, McKay?” asked John. “You’ve known about that for years, and you can’t just let it go?”

“Apparently not. It’s just… you’re a genius, Sheppard! Not anywhere near my level, of course, but you’re at least as smart as any of the so-called top-of-their-fields PhDs they keep sending me. But you insist on running around blowing things up and acting like an idiot.”

“I _like_ blowing things up,” said John.

Rodney ignored him. “I just don’t understand,” he said, which was obviously the part that bothered him. “My parents had me tested before I entered school, and I joined Mensa as soon as I could. I was… look, you know how crappy my childhood was, okay? Being a genius was pretty much the only thing I had going for me, the only thing that made me different from everyone else. I just don’t see how you could give that up.”

“I didn’t want to be different,” said John, softly. “I was different enough already. I was John Sheppard, of _those_ Sheppards and nobody ever let me forget it. All I wanted as a kid was for nobody to notice me or _expect_ anything from me. And the best way to do that was to never be too good at anything.”

“But the test?” Rodney asked, still sounding confused.

“I took the Mensa test to prove to myself that I wasn’t— that I _was_ smarter than people thought.”

“That’s horrible,” said Rodney. “Not that you’re smart. But that you… you know what I mean.”

John smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

“Bu you could join Mensa now,” said Rodney. “Nobody here cares what family you’re from, or how much money they have. Which, I should point out, mean pretty much nothing in this galaxy.”

“I know,” John repeated. “I’m just having a hard time getting used to the idea that the same people who want me to watch _Doctor Who_ with them also trust me to be in command of the people keeping them safe.”

“Of course they do,” said Rodney, waving a dismissing hand. “Most of us have been working with the military for years, and having a commanding officer with a brain is actually very comforting.”

“Comforting,” said John. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I don’t know why you’re so surprised.” Rodney snorted, in an affectionate sort of way, and sat on the edge of the bed. “And, you know, some of us are glad you’re comfortable enough here to be yourself.”

“Some of you?” John asked, smiling.

“Me,” said Rodney, sliding closer. “Mostly me. But if you wanted to come to a Mensa meeting—”

John kissed him, still smiling.

THE END


End file.
